David Warner
| birth_place = Paddington, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right arm Leg spin/medium-pace | role = Opening Batsman | internationalspan = 2009–present | testdebutdate = 1 December | testdebutyear = 2011 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 426 | lasttestdate = 1 August | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 18 January | odidebutyear = 2009 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 170 | lastodidate = 11 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 31 | T20Idebutdate = 11 January | T20Idebutyear = 2009 | T20Idebutagainst = South Africa | T20Icap = 32 | lastT20Idate = 3 February | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = New Zealand | T20Ishirt = 31 | club1 = New South Wales | year1 = | club2 = Durham | year2 = 2009 | club3 = Delhi Daredevils | year3 = 2009–2013 | clubnumber3 = 31 | club4 = Middlesex | year4 = 2010 | club5 = Sydney Thunder | year5 = 2011/12; 2013/14 | club6 = Sydney Sixers] | year6 = 2012/13 | clubnumber6 = 31 | club7 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | year7 = 2014–present | clubnumber7 = 31 | club9 = St Lucia Stars | year9 = 2018 | clubnumber9 = 31 | club10 = Sylhet Sixers | year10 = 2019 | clubnumber10 = 31 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 74 | matches2 = 115 | matches3 = 70 | matches4 = 102 | runs1 = 6,363 | runs2 = 4,981 | runs3 = 1,792 | runs4 = 8,608 | bat avg1 = 48.20 | bat avg2 = 46.12 | bat avg3 = 26.74 | bat avg4 = 48.63 | 100s/50s1 = 21/29 | 100s/50s2 = 17/20 | 100s/50s3 = 0/13 | 100s/50s4 = 28/37 | top score1 = 253 | top score2 = 179 | top score3 = 90* | top score4 = 253 | deliveries1 = 342 | deliveries2 = 6 | deliveries3 = – | deliveries4 = 595 | wickets1 = 4 | wickets2 = 0 | wickets3 = – | wickets4 = 6 | bowl avg1 = 67.25 | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = 75.83 | fivefor1 = 0 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/45 | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = – | best bowling4 = 2/45 | catches/stumpings1 = 54/– | catches/stumpings2 = 53/– | catches/stumpings3 = 41/– | catches/stumpings4 = 68/– | date = 1 August | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/australia/content/player/219889.html Cricinfo }} David Andrew Warner (born 27 October 1986) is an Australian cricketer. A quick-scoring left-handed opening batsman, Warner is the first Australian cricketer in 132 years to be selected for a national team in any format without experience in first-class cricket. He currently plays for New South Wales, the Delhi Daredevils and the Sydney Sixers. External links * Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers